pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabite
|} Gabite (Japanese: ガバイト Gabite) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 24 and evolves into starting at level 48. Biology Gabite is a medium-sized, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its underside is light blue, with red covering it from the middle of its abdomens to the bottoms of its jaw. Gabite has two appendages that resemble s or engines extending out the side of its skull. Each appendage has a blue stripe. It has four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail. The back fin has a notch on it for the male. It has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet. Its eyes have black s and colored . Gabite is a fierce and predatory Pokémon, known for its scales, of which have medicinal properties and can heal most illnesses. Gabite has short, extremely sharp teeth, like its pre-evolution, Gible. It has been known to move at . Gabite is also a very territorial creature, and will fight back against enemies to protect its home. Gabite has a habit of digging up gems and hoarding them in its nest. In the anime Major appearances Ursula's Gabite A Gabite appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust! under the ownership of a named Ursula. She appeared again in a flashback in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, and has made various other appearances. Other Gabite made its debut appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. It was sick of others wanting to get its scales so it wants a fight in exchange for one now. Minor appearances Another Gabite appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of an unknown Trainer. A Gabite appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Professor Sycamore's Garchomp was shown as a Gabite in a flashback during Garchomp's Mega Bond!. Pokédex entries ging them up and then stashing them in its nest.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , a Gabite was used by a that was challenging the Battle Factory. Cynthia's Garchomp was seen as a Gabite at the end of the . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky: Gabite is the boss of the password-exclusive dungeon Labyrinth Cave, as part of a tie-in with the anime special, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. * : Another Gabite makes its home in the deepest parts of the Drilbur Coal Mine, and is first boss the player and their partner fight. It guards a horde of valuable gems, which the player and their partner agree to leave alone after hearing its case. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} it has caught.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple, Altru Building}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Sky Fortress, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 6}} |area=[[Special Stages#Third release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Dual Chop|Dragon|Physical|40|90|15||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . }} |- |- |- when its Attack is 44 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 136 or higher | |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=444 |name2=Gabite |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=445 |name3=Garchomp |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Gabite shares its with . They are both known as the Cave Pokémon. * Gabite Scales were stated to be a cure for sickness in the anime special ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Gabite cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . Origin Appearance-wise, Gabite seems like a cross between a and a ; it may be based on the creature from . Name origin Gabite may be a combination of がぶがぶ gabugabu (to gobble or gulp down) and bite. It may also derive from がぶりと gaburito (bite or chew) or がぶりと噛み付く gaburitokamitsuku (to sink one's teeth into). In other languages , , , and bite |de=Knarksel|demeaning=From and shark |fr=Carmache|frmeaning=From or and |es=Gabite|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gabite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=한바이트 Hanbite|komeaning=From and bite |zh_yue=尖牙陸鯊 Jīmngàhluhksā|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=尖牙陸鯊 / 尖牙陆鲨 Jiānyálùshā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sharp-teethed land shark" }} Related articles * Ursula's Gabite * Cynthia's Gabite External links |} de:Knarksel fr:Carmache it:Gabite ja:ガバイト pl:Gabite zh:尖牙陆鲨